Last Kiss
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Walaupun aku ingin memberikanmu kesempatan kedua, tapi aku tidak ingin disakiti untuk kedua kalinya.


**Last Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Kebanyakan orang telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk istirahat setelah seharian bekerja. Ada juga yang memilih di luar rumah sekedar menyegarkan pikiran atau kencan. Dan beberapa yang lain memilih menghadiri sebuah acara yang selalu ada setiap akhir pekan dengan tamu-tamu istimewa yang berbeda-beda. Dan kali ini tamu istimewa mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata, anak salah satu direktur terkaya di Jepang; Hyuuga Hiashi.

Di sinilah Hinata. Di belakang panggung pertunjukkan. Ia terlihat gugup, tapi setelah gitar kesayangannya sampai di tangannya, ia tidak lagi terlihat gugup. Setelah memasang _de capo_ di gitar kesayangannya, Hinata bersiap naik ke atas panggung.

"Mari kita sambut... Hyuuga Hinata!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata berjalan naik ke atas panggung. Tepuk tangan terdengar saat Hinata melangkah masuk. Semuanya terkagum akan penampilan Hinata yang tampak menawan hari ini. Hinata tersenyum manis.

Ia lalu berjalan ke sebuah tempat di tengah-tengah panggung, yang telah disediakan untuknya. Hinata duduk di tempat itu lalu mulai memainkan intro lagunya. Pemain lain mengikuti irama Hinata.

"I still remember, the look on your face..." Hinata mulai menyanyi. Ia kembali mengingat semua memori yang terekam oleh otaknya.

"Lit through the darkness, at one fifty eight. The words that you wishper just us to know... You told me you love me, so why did you go... Away?" Hinata menutup matanya. "Oh... Away..."

"I do recall now, the smell of the rain. Fresh on the pavement, I ran of the plane. That July months, the beat of your heart. It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms." Hinata kembali membuka mata.

"But now I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss?" Hinata kembali menutup matanya saat merasa air matanya akan jatuh.

"Never thought we'd have a last kiss... Never imagined we'd end like, this..." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. "Your name, forever the name on my lips." Hinata menarik napas dalam.

"I do remember, the swing of your step. The life of the party, you're showing off again... And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in. I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did." Tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu menyerang otaknya.

_"Ayolah Hinata! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya!"_

"_A-aku tidak bisa, G-garaa-kun…"_

"_Cobalah!"_

_Dan Hinata mulai menari._

"Because I love your handshake... Me and my father..." Hinata membuka matanya sejenak demi melihat ayahnya lalu kembali menutupnya.

"I love how you walk with, your hands in your pocket." Wajah mantan kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"How you kissed me when I was, in the middle of saying something!" Hinata menitikkan air matanya karena kerinduannya pada sosok tersebut.

_"Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi ku dengar itu sangat bagus, kau tahu Gaara-kun? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya! Aku sangat penasaran! Kita ha-"_

_'CUP'_

"There's not a day, I don't miss those rude interruptions... And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know. How to be something you miss?" Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya saat air matanya terjatuh.

"Never thought we'd have a last kiss... Never imagined we'd end, like this... Your name, forever the name on my lips." Hinata tetap menundukkan kepalanya karena air mata yang tak henti-hentinya terjatuh.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." _

_"Aku juga, Gaara-kun..."_

"So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep." Hinata menarik napas. "And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath." Hinata merasa bahwa gitar yang ia pegang telah basah karena air matanya.

"And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them, how you are..." Seluruh pengunjung tahu ia menangis. Suaranya yang bergetar tadi, tak bisa lagi ditahannya. "Hope it's nice, where you are..."

Hinata menarik napas dalam.

"And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day." Hinata kembali menarik napas saat ia merasa sesak di dadanya. Tapi itu membuatnya lebih terdengar menangis. Pengunjung yang duduk di paling depan, dapat melihat dan mendengar sesegukan Hinata dengan jelas.

"And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in weather and time. But I never planned on you, changing your mind." Jeda itu dimanfaatkan Hinata sebaik-baiknya. Ia mengedip-ngedip dan menggoyangkan kepalanya sedikit.

"So..." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "I'll go,sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know. How to be something you miss?" Hinata berhenti sejenak saat bola matanya bertemu dengan mata jade itu.

"Never thought we'd have a last kiss... Never imagined we'd end, like this... Your name, forever the name on my lips." Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara.

"Just like our last kiss... Forever the name on my lips..." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat air matanya kembali jatuh. "Forever the name on my lips..." Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Just like our last."

Tepuk tangan meriah segera memenuhi ruangan saat musik berhenti. Hinata memaksakan senyumnya lalu membungkuk hormat, kemudian turun ke belakang panggung.

"Hinata..." Tenten memanggilnya lalu berlari memeluknya. Hinata membalas pelukan Tenten.

"Dia di sana..."

Tenten terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Gaara's POV**

Aku duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan. Sepertinya pekan ini banyak yang datang. Mungkinkah karena yang menyanyi adalah anak dari salah satu direktur terkaya di Jepang?

Aku mengenal penyanyi itu. Bahkan dia adalah pacarku. Sebenarnya, mantan pacarku. Aku memutuskannya karena sekarang aku jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura, dan sekarang kami sedang menjalin hubungan.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia memiliki pribadi yang aneh, dan mungkin itulah sebabnya aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Saat aku memutuskannya, aku pikir dia akan menangis, tapi ternyata, ia hanya bersikap biasa saja. Seolah ia tidak peduli. Aneh, bukan? Karena seingatku dia adalah gadis yang rapuh.

"Mari kita sambut... Hyuuga Hinata!"

Dia berjalan ke atas panggung itu. Dan entah mengapa, hari ini ia tampak sangat... Menawan. Ia tersenyum pada seluruh pengunjung lalu duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuknya menyanyi dan bermain gitar kesayangannya.

Aku ingat gitar itu. Gitar itu merupakan peninggalan mendiang ibunya.

"I still remember, the look on your face..."

Ia mulai bernyanyi. Suara merdunya memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Ia terlihat sangat menghayati lagu tersebut. Ia menutup matanya, dan ia tampak indah saat ini. Lalu ia kembali menampakkan sepasang mata indahnya.

"But now I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss?"

Tiba-tiba ia menundukkan kepalanya. Apa ada yang salah?

"Never thought we'd have a last kiss... Never imagined we'd end like, this..."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Apa dia menangis?

"Your name, forever the name on my lips."

Lewat speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan, aku dapat mendengarnya menarik napas dalam. Ia kembali bernyanyi. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya -walau sebenarnya tidak benar, karena dia sedang menunduk. Tapi kulihat ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"How you kissed me when I was, in the middle of saying something!"

Aku melihatnya! Ia menangis. Tapi apa yang ia tangisi? Apa ia sedih karena ku putuskan? Bukankah saat itu ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja?

"There's not a day, I don't miss those rude interruptions... And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know. How to be something you miss?"

Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia menangis karena aku mendengar suaranya yang tertahan.

"Never thought we'd have a last kiss... Never imagined we'd end, like this... Your name, forever the name on my lips."

Aku ingat. Terakhir kami berciuman saat aku akan meninggalkannya. Apa ini tentangku? Kenapa dadaku menjadi sesak begini?

Aku sudah tidak terlalu memerdulikan lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Aku hanya ingin ia mengangkat wajahnya. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

"So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep."

Aku mendengarnya menarik napas.

"And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them, how you are..."

Seluruh pengunjung tahu ia menangis. Suaranya yang bergetar itu sangat kentara. Aku mulai menyesali perbuatanku. Terutama saat ia menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

"Hope it's nice, where you are..."

Aku hanya ingin menembak kepalaku saja. Aku sungguh menyesali perbuatanku.

"And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day."

Saat ia kembali menarik napas, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku tahu ia menahan tangis, aku tahu itu.

"And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in weather and time. But I never planned on you, changing your mind."

Aku menatapnya dalam. Berharap ia mengangkat kepalanya agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya.

"So..."

Harapanku terkabul. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dan aku bisa melihat wajah dan hidungnya yang berwarna kemerahan serta matanya yang sembab. Ternyata ia benar-benar menangis, membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku terus menatapnya, berharap ia juga balik menatapku.

"I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know. How to be something you miss?"

Dan sekali lagi, harapanku terkabul. Mata kami bertemu. Seperti Hinata, aku juga tak mau mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sepertinya aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya, tapi apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan kedua?

"Just like our last kiss... Forever the name on my lips..."

Ia kembali menunduk. Aku tahu ia menangis.

"Forever the name on my lips..."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Just like our last."

Tepuk tangan yang meriah memenuhi ruangan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Memaksakan senyum, memberi hormat, dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ada hanya rasa bersalahku padanya. Apa aku harus meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali? Tapi apakah dia akan memberikanku kesempatan kedua? Kurasa patut dicoba.

**Gaara POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan masuk ke belakang panggung. Setelah bertanya dimana letak kamar ganti Hinata, Gaara akhirnya menemukannya. Ia mengintip ke dalam. Saat mendapati Hinata hanya duduk dengan pandangan sendu di depan meja rias, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Hinata..." Panggil Gaara.

Hinata mengenal suara itu. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan sekarang ia bisa melihat Gaara lewat pantulan cermin.

"Gaara-kun...?" Panggil Hinata ragu.

"Aku... Maaf..." Ujar Gaara sambil menunduk.

Hinata cukup terkejut. Ia sangat ingin berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu. Namun, bukankah mereka telah putus?

"T-tidak apa-apa..." Hinata berusaha tersenyum walaupun sekarang ia ingin sekali menumpahkan air matanya dan bertanya mengapa Gaara meninggalkannya.

"Apa aku... Bisa memilikimu lagi?" Tanya Gaara penuh keraguan.

Hinata menatap wajah Gaara lewat pantulan cermin.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata tegas walau hatinya berkata lain.

Gaara merasa sangat terpukul mendengar jawaban Hinata. Tapi ini memang salahnya. Ia harus menerima konsekuensi-nya.

Gaara menarik napas dalam.

"Baiklah." Ujar Gaara lalu melangkah keluar. Ia menutup pintu denagn rapat lalu bersandar di sana. Tak sadar air matanya terjatuh karena penyesalan yang mendalam.

Tidak beda jauh dari Gaara, Hinata kini telah menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia masih menginginkan pemuda itu. Ia asih mencintainya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin disakiti dua kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just like our last.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**This is my last fic, bye! :)  
**


End file.
